


desideratum

by artlessprose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingering, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Light Choking, Mild Degradation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, brief anal fingering, but things are safer than they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlessprose/pseuds/artlessprose
Summary: A grip of chilled steel took hold of her throat. Gasp swiftly stifled, Lena clawed at the hand pressed so firmly against her hastening pulse. All to no avail. “Kara, what—”“No,” said Supergirl with Kara’s voice in a tone that Kara Danvers never could have used with Lena. “Not. Kara.” Her grin was broken up by the streaks of red, resurfacing to run even deeper along her handsome face.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 635





	desideratum

A slight bite of wind came sweeping into the bedroom, and with it came the inevitable swell of warmth in Lena’s chest. “Darling,” she addressed the flutter of cape and heavy footfalls behind her, but when she turned to grace her visitor with a growing smile, the sight that greeted her back stopped her cold.

Supergirl had come to see her, a familiar enough occurrence, but the jagged red spiderwebbing across her countenance and the complete lack of Kara Danvers in the darkened blue gaze made for an entirely new experience.

“Oh my God, Kara, what happened?” Lena rushed forward despite her misgivings, the desire to reaffirm her beloved’s solid presence more natural to her than self-preservation. A grip of chilled steel took hold of her throat. Gasp swiftly stifled, Lena clawed at the hand pressed so firmly against her hastening pulse. All to no avail. “Kara, what—”

“No,” said Supergirl with Kara’s voice in a tone that Kara Danvers never could have used with Lena. “ _Not._ Kara.” Her grin was broken up by the streaks of red, resurfacing to run even deeper along her handsome face.

Lena never stood a chance. Not when she was struggling against the ardent intentions of a bona fide god, a being of celestial means who was now pressing Lena down into her own bed.

“Kara, wait,” Lena panted out. At this point, her panicked efforts to break Supergirl’s grip had done little more than leave scratches on her own neck. She clasped onto Supergirl’s wrist instead, tugging at it in an equally futile gesture. “No, Kara, _please._ ”

“I like hearing you beg,” Supergirl said, her grin crooked as she straddled Lena’s hips. “And for the record, she does too.”

She tore at Lena’s shirt with an artless snap of the wrist, reducing the garment into frayed strips of satin. Lena couldn’t help the shiver when the cold hit her bare chest, nor stifle a tiny whimper when Supergirl’s eyes darkened at the view. It brought a warm flush to her cheeks, realizing that her nipples must be stiffening without her consent under that hungry scrutiny.

“Dirty girl. Not wearing anything underneath your clothes.” Supergirl pressed Lena into the mattress more firmly by the throat, the fingertips of her other hand skating down Lena’s chest in a light caress. “Almost like you wanted this.”

Lena wanted to protest, but any earnest effort to do so unraveled into a simple whine when Supergirl started kissing down her chest. An actual moan was wrenched free when a warm tongue passed over a nipple. Supergirl worked slow, even lazily, lavishing Lena’s chest with a gratifying attention, every languid swipe of her tongue echoed between Lena’s legs in slight sensation.

Nothing could have stopped Lena from crying out when teeth grazed around her sensitive peak for the first time, nor kept her hips from jumping when Supergirl started to _suck._

“Rao, you feel so good, just squirming under me,” Supergirl said, voice suddenly heavy and harsh. “Got me so hard, so fucking quick.”

There’s a slight rustle and a metallic clink, a familiar combination that sharply refocused Lena’s scattered attention. She tried to scramble away, a whimper clawing up her throat as the grip around it tightened. Supergirl recognized Lena’s struggles with soft shushing sounds, kissing Lena’s hair even as she continued to fumble with her own belt.

“No, _Kara—_ ” Lena froze when Supergirl growled down at her. She swallowed hard before continuing, “Supergirl. Please… Don’t do this.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want this?” Supergirl dragged her hand up the inside of Lena’s leg, pausing just under the hem of her pyjamas shorts. “Are you wearing underwear?” Lena didn’t answer, eyes squeezing shut, and Supergirl’s tone was already triumphant. “How’s this? If you _are_ wearing underwear, I’ll stop everything and let you go.”

Lena shook her head with a helpless whine, “No…”

“But if you _aren’t_ , I get to have you as much as I want,” Supergirl finished, emphasizing her offer with a possessive squeeze around Lena’s thigh. “Sound good?” Her hand started to stray higher.

“Wait, _please_ , just _wait_ …” Lena tried to draw her hips away, tried to stay the questing hand with her own, but by then, Supergirl’s fingers were pressing against her undeniably slick arousal without any hindrance.

The glint of Supergirl’s grin was almost cruel. “So _fucking_ dirty,” she said, sliding into Lena’s cunt two knuckles deep.

Lena choked out a gasp, breath hitching at the punishing pace that Supergirl quickly set. Because Supergirl's fingers were big. And Lena knew they would be, having been on the receiving end of their drive and efforts more times than she could count. But the pace, unrelenting and without mercy, was new.

And maybe it should have hurt, with just how hard Supergirl was fucking her right now, but it didn’t. On the contrary,

“You like this. Oh, you _really_ like this,” Supergirl said, almost conversational, and Lena could only whimper in response as thick fingers plunged deep into her cunt again and again. “Tell me you like this, Lena.”

Lena bit down on her lower lip, biting back any words that had yet to be snuffed out by the ruthless rhythm between her legs. Not that it seemed to matter. The room, spacious as it was, soon echoed with the shameful wet noises of just how much Lena was liking it. But evidently, it wasn’t enough.

“Lena,” Supergirl uttered her name like a warning. She even paused in her ministrations to just sink as deep as she could into Lena’s clenching cunt, startling choked gasps out of Lena in the process. “Do it. Tell me like it.”

Lena whined. She tried to fuck herself against Supergirl’s fingers, but Supergirl’s considerable weight had her pinned down too effectively. “…. _Please._ ”

“Please _what,_ Lena? Tell me, and I’ll let you come.” Supergirl gently thumbed Lena’s clit for the first time, sending a burst of pleasure zipping up her spine, and she’s already halfway _there._

“… Please fuck me,” Lena whispered, eyes fluttering shut, cheeks burning in well-earned shame. Supergirl rewarded her with another stroke against her throbbing clit, sliding her fingers just a little deeper, increasing the pressure in Lena’s cunt just a bit more. It’s too much, and absolutely perfect.

“Why, pretty girl?”

“Because I like it.” Lena nearly sobbed when Supergirl finally started to pull out. But the retreat was soon just as unbearable as the constant pressure because now she was empty, aching, and desperate to be filled all over again. “No, please keep going. Please make me come, Supergirl. I like it so much.”

So thoroughly pleased, Supergirl just murmured, “Good girl.”

She started fucking Lena again, though at a much slower pace. The drive of Supergirl’s fingers now so deliberate and _hard_ and perfect that Lena couldn’t stop whimpering about it.

Breath coming up short and strained, Lena grabbed at Supergirl’s wrist again, the grip around her throat now a welcome lifeline, as the pleasure started to climb. “So good, God, so fucking good,” she panted out, unprompted, and Supergirl growled in open approval.

“You’re so tight around my fingers, Lena,” Supergirl said, and Lena couldn’t help but clench down even harder at the filthy praise. “Not sure how I’m going to fit my cock inside you…” Lena cried out, back arching as Supergirl fucked her harder and harder. “Oh, but it’s going to feel so good when I do.”

Lena’s orgasm was inevitable the second Supergirl started pressing firm circles into her clit, but she tried to hold back. Drawing her hips back as much as possible, digging her fingernails into the arm still holding her down, biting down on her lip as hard as she could stand it. But Supergirl was relentless. Supergirl _wanted_ her to come, and she wanted Lena to come _now,_ which gave Lena no choice but to give in.

The pulses started up and Lena was gasping, “Supergirl, I’m going to— _I’m_ …” The rest of her needless confession peaked in a broken cry when the pressure finally spilled over, leaving her drowned in everything shameful and delicious and _good._

Supergirl’s hand abruptly left her throat, moving instead to the back of Lena’s neck to tug her into a sudden, rough kiss. And Lena couldn’t help it. She tangled her fingers into that blonde hair she loved so much, moaning openly into Supergirl’s mouth as she came for her.

But Lena’s the first to break off the kiss, pushing her face into Supergirl’s neck and whimpering pathetically as Supergirl maintained her pace. Kept pushing into Lena’s sensitive cunt long after she’d stopped coming.

“Still feel good?” Supergirl asked her. 

“… Yes,” Lena reluctantly admitted in a whisper.

“But you want me to stop, don’t you?”

Lena squirmed when Supergirl’s fingers pressed directly into that most perfect spot inside her. But it’s too much, too much. “Please,” she gasped out. “I can’t…”

Supergirl brushed her lips against Lena’s temple in a chaste kiss. “Of course, pretty girl.” She slipped her fingers out of Lena, streaking the evidence of her arousal down the inside of one thigh. “But you know I’m still going to fuck you, right?”

 _“Yes_ ,” Lena practically sobbed, shuddering when Supergirl casually skimmed her fingertips down Lena’s chest, leaving a trail of slick to cool against her heated skin. “But…” She bit down on her tongue, _hard._

“Ah, ah, ah, _no…_ No holding back now, Lena.” Supergirl grabbed Lena’s chin before she could turn away. “Not after…” She faltered, taken quite aback when Lena slowly dropped her jaw. Wordlessly, Supergirl pushed her thumb into Lena’s waiting mouth, groaning softly when Lena wrapped her lips around her and sucked. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

Lena couldn’t help but whimper around Supergirl’s thumb when it pressed down on her tongue. She sucked greedily, and Supergirl just gave her more, all too obliging and eager to give Lena as much as she could take.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Supergirl let out in a heated rush. “Yeah, fuck this pretty mouth of yours. Just the way you like…”

Her words were half-exhaled, half-growled, rumbling dangerously in a way that should alarm. But Lena just moaned, mouth watering at the very thought of Supergirl’s cock stretching her lips, filling her throat, _choking_ her with a hard length meant to be gagged around and swallowed.

Lena’s hips gave a small, instinctive buck and Supergirl automatically dropped her own hips, giving Lena something hard to grind up against. “You like that?” Supergirl asked with a grunt. It’s her first time sounding anything less than completely in control—a feeling that Lena could gladly get drunk off of.

She nodded eagerly, needlessly, whimpering in protest when Supergirl’s thumb slipped from her mouth, only to be placated by the telltale rustle and _snick_ of Supergirl divesting herself of her pants and the rest. Then Lena was inevitably distracted by force of simple circumstance, with the blunt tip of Supergirl’s considerable length now sliding along her wet.

“But as much as I’d love to watch you suck me off… Right now, I think I _really_ just need to hear you taking this for me.” Supergirl gripped herself with a crooked grin, lazily pumping herself to full length, her self-restraint snapped back in place. “That’s okay with you, right?” She nudged up against Lena’s entrance without warning, and the sound it drew from Lena was desperately guttural. “You’ll let me take you however I want.”

It’s clearly a rhetorical question, meant to humiliate more than anything else, but Lena nodded anyway. She was already struggling again, clenching down on nothing when Supergirl was mere inches away from filling her so completely.

“Such a good girl,” Supergirl crooned down at her, and even the touch of mockery couldn’t dilute the praise for what it was. So, Lena whined. She clutched onto Supergirl’s shoulders, hoping her desperate hold could impress upon the fallen hero just how much she needed her right now.

The next thing Lena knew, she was being flipped onto her belly, hips seized and dragged into the air. A warm flush travelling from her cheeks to collarbones, Lena tried to push herself up on her hands, only to be shoved back down. Her chest pressed firmly into the bed by Supergirl’s unyielding hand.

“Stay down. You’ll like it like this,” Supergirl murmured, brushing her fingertips all over Lena, running down her back, her ass, her hips—so casual in its possessiveness.

Lena wanted to deny it, but her breath was already coming up short. She buried her face into the sheets, grateful to have something to bite down on when the time called for it. It was unexpected though when a firm hand made sharp contact with her ass. Stunned, she barely had time to let out a cry before the next smack was coming down.

She couldn’t count. Couldn’t breathe. Could hardly even hear her own thoughts over the sound and sensation of skin hitting skin. And just the fact that Supergirl was putting her through this and enjoying it, and making _her_ enjoy it was steadily pushing Lena to the edge. 

It’s practically a relief when it stopped just as suddenly as it had started, and Supergirl was lining herself up against her entrance. Lena mouthed at the sheets underneath her, whimpering in preparation of what was to come. And when it did, it _absolutely_ was too fucking much.

Supergirl sank into her cunt with little ceremony, her thrust smooth yet brutal and much too quick. The sharp pressure had Lena crying out around her mouthful of sheets and tearing up, and then… everything slowed to a stop.

She was still very much at Supergirl’s mercy, her cunt stretched around Supergirl’s thick length, with her ass in the air and her sounds muffled into the bed. But Supergirl had stopped mid-thrust, buried maybe only halfway. Lena was panting. The burn was still a little more than she could comfortably handle, but it wasn’t so excruciating anymore.

Then Supergirl was draped over her back, a solid wall of gentle warmth, pressing her lips against that one spot behind her left ear where Kara always kissed when they made love like this. And everything was okay. Lena let herself relax into the kiss because Supergirl wasn’t going to hurt her. Not in any way she couldn’t bear, that is.

“What’s wrong?” A touch of Kara’s concern sidled into Supergirl’s voice, even as strong fingers ran through Lena’s hair, tugging slightly at the end as a sharp reminder of exactly who’s inside her right now.

“I—I don’t know,” Lena stammered, when she realized that Supergirl was truly awaiting a reply. “It’s okay. It’s a lot, but it’s okay…”

Supergirl grumbled, clearly unconvinced as her hand settled on top of Lena’s, which Lena only now realized was pressed into Supergirl’s hip. “You’re trying to push me away.”

Lena let out a ragged breath, ashamed as she took her hand away. “Sorry. It’s just, _fuck_. You’re just so big, I’m sorry…”

“You’ve taken it before,” Supergirl said, somewhat accusatory in tone.

“Kara’s always… gentle at first.” Lena slammed her eyes shut, hoping that it would lessen the embarrassment somehow, of having to explain, of being unable to take Supergirl the way she was supposed to in the first place. “I’m sorry. You can keep going. I’ll take it…”

Supergirl stroked at Lena’s hair, indulging a brief reprieve before softly offering, “I can do that too. Be gentle at first… It’s better for me when you like it too.”

“Please…” Lena must have been sobbing slightly, the sheets underneath her face damp. “Thank you, _thank_ you.”

And true to her word, Supergirl moved slowly, with more intention, sinking inch by inch only with every careful pass. She whispered praises. Described how good Lena looked like this. How she was taking it so well, like a good girl. How tight she was, how good she felt.

It’s still a lot, still enough to steal her breath away, but Lena could handle it. Her fingers digging into the sheets, a trembling sigh let loose each time Supergirl nudged a bit deeper, but she could be a good girl. The world wasn’t splitting at seams anymore, but oh, _she_ was definitely being split open, stretched and spread.

After what could have been an eternity, Supergirl had bottomed out, grinding insistently into Lena’s cunt, pushed against her cervix with unrelenting pressure. Supergirl was panting now, temporarily relieved of her godhood as her breath grew hot and heavy, desire being the greatest of equalizers.

“You can now,” Lena groaned out, already whimpering at how full she felt, at how hard she was going to get fucked. “You can fuck me now, Supergirl.”

Growling, Supergirl fisted a hand in Lena’s hair, reclaiming full control with a firm tug. “You’ll be fucked when _I_ decide.”

Lena nodded as best she could with her hair wrapped around Supergirl’s grip, gratified in the knowledge that she wouldn’t have to wait long. Not with the way Supergirl was rocking into her, seemingly on reflex alone. But when even that stopped, Lena felt her body freeze up in anticipation.

A soft sound of confusion escaped her though when Supergirl just grabbed her hand and relocated it back to her hip.

“I like feeling you push against me,” Supergirl told her, and Lena choked on her own gasp, overwhelmed by the wanton thrill that rushed throughout her body to hear that. “I want you to push as hard as you can while I fuck you.”

Lena whimpered, giving another meek nod. Her hand trembled on Supergirl’s hip, fingertips tingling, damp with sweat and preempted exertion. Head ducked down, breath held, she gave a half-hearted push.

Supergirl started fucking her. _Hard_. So hard that Lena couldn’t keep track of her own breaths, her own thoughts. There’s an outpouring of high-pitched sobs filling the room, rhythmic and warbling, and Lena could barely recognize her own voice with how _hard_ she was being fucked.

It’s overwhelming. Everything driven out in the wake of the bruising hold on her hips, the sheets twisted in one hand, the rough cadence of Supergirl’s hips thudding against her ass. Lena eventually had to steal back her other hand, just to have something to bite down as Supergirl maintained her brutal pace. The sharp pain of her teeth sinking into her own knuckles brought Lena’s reality crashing back to the present, and that’s when she realized her body was going to betray her. Tightening up and shuddering, revelling in the deepening ache between her legs that was starting to feel too much like pleasure.

Lena normally couldn’t come this way, not without at least some stimulation to her clit. But things would apparently be different tonight. Because this was working for her. The rough treatment, being used solely for Supergirl’s pleasure, and all the rest. She _liked_ it. What’s more, Supergirl liked it too, as evidenced by the grunts of pleasure that broke free with every other thrust, and so it was working.

“Don’t come.”

The words didn’t quite register at first. The notion behind them so impossible that Lena could hardly trust her ears in the moment. But Supergirl divested her of any doubts by winding her hand into Lena’s hair again, snapping her head back with a violent tug. All Lena could do was sob helplessly, “I can’t. _Please.”_

“No. Greedy girl. You either come _with_ me"—Supergirl punctuated her command with a particularly hard thrust that had Lena’s breath rattling out—“Or you don’t come at all.”

But as much as Lena wanted to listen, to obey, to be that good girl, it was a hopeless task. Her orgasm would only be an inevitable by-product of how good and hard and _deep_ Supergirl was fucking her. Just like the bruises that would eventually take hold of her hips, or the constant whine crawling up her throat.

She tried again, “Please, Supergirl, _please_ let me come.”

Supergirl raked her blunt fingernails down Lena’s back, leaving a trail of fresh heat etched into Lena’s skin. “No,” she said, and Lena was back to burying her cries into her bed. “You come, and I take your ass.”

A gasp stuttered out of Lena’s dry throat, and a real tendril of apprehension flitted down her spine. The threat had hit the air with Kara’s voice, but Kara wouldn’t. She could _never_.

Except this version of Kara certainly could, wouldn’t even hesitate, so Lena hung on for as long as possible. Her fingers twisting in the already crumpled sheets. Her knuckles bruising from her efforts to muffle any noises. Her own fluttering breaths, counted in a desperate attempt to keep her body from responding to the onslaught of Supergirl’s thrusting.

Supergirl never slowed, her rhythm as steady as it was punishing. She was somehow miles from losing any control while Lena was reduced to a sobbing, trembling mess underneath her.

And it happened. Lena tried her hardest not to let it, but it did, and it happened with barely a warning. One moment, she was still teetering on the edge, trying in vain to delay the inevitable, and in the next, everything felt so unbelievably _good_ that Lena had to bite back the moans that threatened to colour the air with _exactly_ what she was doing.

When she came back, her awareness snapping back into place from wherever it had gone to be forgotten, Supergirl was still fucking her. And Lena whimpered, tensing up all over in anticipation for whatever punishment that would be doled out for her simple sin of having gratification thrust upon her.

But Supergirl had nothing to say apparently, her hips still caught in that tireless motion, her pants tumbling out more whine than breath. And… maybe she hadn’t noticed. Didn’t realize that Lena had already come, let alone so hard that her whole body had gone all but limp.

The note of relief that welled up inside Lena was quickly smothered though when Supergirl continued to push and push into her cunt, now oversensitive and still crudely stretched around the thick length that demanded more of her than ever.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Lena couldn’t help but groan into her own arm, the overwhelming now wholly unbearable. She couldn’t handle this pace for too much longer, and asking Supergirl to _stop_ seemed beyond the bounds of possibility.

But just as Lena was entertaining wild thoughts of throwing caution to the wind and just _begging_ , Supergirl started to groan, her hips seized suddenly by a jerky, off-beat rhythm. After a few more thrusts so emphatic that Lena let out a startled cry with each one, Supergirl was coming with a shout. Her release flooded Lena’s depths in a warm rush, filling her cunt so well that Lena couldn’t help but slip over the edge all over again.

The last of her strength utterly sapped, Lena collapsed in a boneless heap, whimpering as Supergirl rode out her own orgasm with a few more gentle pushes. Whimpering again, louder, when Supergirl finally slipped out of her, leaving her empty and so thoroughly used.

“Fuck,” Supergirl muttered under her breath, one hand pressing down into the small of Lena’s back. “Rao, just so _fucking_ good…”

Lena curled into a tiny ball on her side, shivering as Supergirl laid claim to every inch of her skin with lazy caresses and even lazier kisses. Then Supergirl was slipping a hand between Lena’s legs again, circling her entrance with a couple of fingers, dipping shallowly. And buckling under the prospect of enduring another round of Supergirl’s thorough attention, Lena could only whimper in protest. But the soft touches thankfully meandered again, drifting lower to tease Lena’s clit instead.

Lena moaned. As exhausted as she was, it felt too good. Her hips began to move on their own, shifting, grinding insistently against Supergirl’s hand. And, oh, she could definitely come again. Just like this, with Supergirl pressing against her clit just like that.

“You like this,” Supergirl said, and Lena nodded. “Look at you. So hard and swollen for me.” Lena pushed her face back into her sheets, distancing herself from the filthy words in the only way she could, but nodded again.

A cry broke free when Supergirl changed up her rhythm, rubbing firm circles into her clit. It wouldn’t take long now. Not like this. Lena started rolling her hips into Supergirl’s hand with more intention, chasing that pleasure just building and building. She didn’t even care when Supergirl used her other hand to fuck her, two fingers pushing into her sore cunt to thrust once, twice, before slipping out again. Because it was all just feeding into her oncoming orgasm, and she was getting close now.

Then Supergirl’s fingers, still slick from Lena’s arousal and the remnants of her own release, slid up and pressed against her other entrance.

Lena let out a choked gasp, her feeble attempts to scramble away made futile by the ironclad grip around her thigh, then her hip, dragging her back with ease.

“You thought I wouldn’t know?” Supergirl whispered low, and a slight panic bled into Lena’s pleasure. “Wouldn’t feel you clenching around me so good, so _tight_?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Lena said, her voice quavering in its honesty. “I tried not to. But you were fucking me so hard, and I couldn’t—”

Supergirl quieted her with a soft shushing, thumbs rubbing soothingly into Lena’s tender hips. “Don’t worry. I’ll start out gentle again.”

Lena had no time to protest, to beg some more, before she was being flipped onto her back and Supergirl was kissing her. And it’s unfair. Considering how much she loved the taste of Kara on her tongue, in whatever shape or capacity she was allowed to indulge. She moaned into the kiss, wanton and already wanting when Supergirl broke away with that crooked grin of hers.

“Don’t you want to be a dirty girl for me?” Supergirl asked, grin widening when Lena’s hips instinctively bucked into hers in response. Her hands started to wander, aimless as they ran down Lena’s chest, brushed against her stiffening nipples. “I think you can take it.”

It wasn’t so much a taunt or a dare than some light, teasing encouragement, and it made Lena want to try.

“… But.” Lena blushed. Even after everything that had transpired between them, there were still parts of her that could somehow feel enough shame to blush over. Her eyes skimmed down Supergirl’s physique in a meaningful pause. She didn’t have to say it.

Supergirl was none too pleased. “I know,” she said, bending over to litter kiss after kiss down Lena’s tightening throat. “But… you can take it.”

Lena shuddered all over, helpless as she grabbed onto Supergirl’s back and hung on for dear life. “I’ve never done it before,” she eventually whispered, hardly able to believe she was considering it, let alone out loud.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you can take at least three of my fingers before I fuck you.”

Lena groaned, eyes shut tight. “Fuck. Fuck, okay…”

“Okay?” Supergirl sat up, her grin so earnest and eager that she almost looked like Kara like this. The sight made Lena’s chest ache enough that she bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

Supergirl was gone and back again in an instant, the only evidence of her journey in the slight flutter of wind and a small bottle that looked innocuous enough in her hand.

Lena was soon lost. Her mind drifting amid the gentle push, the shameful burn lighting up inside her, the ever deepening pressure, and the way Supergirl was whispering down at her, “Push out against me…. Yes. Just like that… _Good_ girl….” Then everything peaked in a sudden gasp when Supergirl was buried inside her to the knuckle. Lena tried to wriggle her hips, to seek some relief from the building pressure, but Supergirl’s grasp kept her in place, making her feel it all as deep as possible.

With a broken moan, Lena scrambled to touch herself instead, pressing hasty circles into her throbbing clit, and the pleasure stirred again, picking up right where Supergirl’s earlier ministrations had left her. And it’s pleasant enough, in that it distracted her from how Supergirl was somehow filling her ass with a single finger, and how she was meant to take more, then even more, in due time.

But just as she was starting to get close again, Supergirl knocked her hand aside. Lena almost cried out in protest, but she’s quickly won over again when Supergirl started to rub her clit just the way she liked.

“Relax… I just want you to feel it, okay?” Supergirl said, and Lena nodded furiously, as if she had any choice in the matter. “Good girl. Ready for another?”

Lena just whimpered, anxious because she didn’t know if she was, but _God_ she wanted to be. But she was denied the luxury of entertaining a response when the metallic clink of turning gears and the muted thud of wood meeting wood came from the distance. It was a series of sounds without context until a voice called out, “Babe? Hey, are you home…?”

Lena’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her wife’s voice. But Supergirl was just staring down at her, still so stoic and silent, clearly not having spoken or even aware that anyone else had. Leaving only one logical explanation.

“Ah, _shit_ …” Lena sat right up, shoving Supergirl off of her, gritting out a firm _Pause_! that drowned out any protest the hero might have tried to leverage against her.

The whole world came to an abrupt standstill, and the sensations all fell away accordingly: any soreness between her legs, even the lingering post-orgasmic buzz in her system, dispelled without a trace.

“Sorry for being so late. You would _not_ believe the traffic out there,” Kara’s voice continued to call out to her, getting closer and closer and louder. “By which I mean, of course, the traffic accidents that Supergirl had to handle and untangle, _yeesh_!”

Lena had all of six seconds to swipe off her contacts and grab her phone, which was still dutifully playing out VR Simulation: RK-0023A on its screen.

 _“Hey_ ,” Kara said, finally poking her head into the bedroom. Her smile was bright and shiny, and just a little bemused. “There you are… So. Whatcha up to?”

“Nothing,” Lena said, clearing her throat when her voice cracked. “Just had a little nap. You know.”

“With… your contacts?” Kara’s gaze unfortunately had landed on Lena’s phone just as she was locking the screen. It was only for a split second, but Kara must have noticed the app, what with its distinct design and characteristic colours and her being Supergirl and all.

Still, Lena rambled on with as much breeziness she could scrounge up in her haste, “Yup. Yeah. Just wanted to try the new meditation feature. Andrea asked me to take a look for her, and so, that’s what I was doing. Boring work stuff.”

“Oh. That’s cool,” Kara said, nodding. “But no, you weren’t.”

“Yes, I was.” Lena swallowed as subtly as possible to keep her face from flushing under the sudden scrutiny.

“All right…” Kara’s smile glinted with a flash of something dangerous. She approached Lena with a nonchalant shrug and one arm extended. “Well, let me see it then.”

“What? Why?”

“Maybe I wanna try out the meditation sims for my own naps.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t like them,” Lena said, voice faltering when Kara stepped directly into her space.

“Oh no?” Kara gave a soft laugh when Lena hesitantly shook her head, leaning in close to brush some hair out of Lena’s face before very gently guiding her back onto the bed, climbing on top just as gently. “You know I could smell you, right?”

“Yes…” Lena’s answer left her mouth all shaky because Kara—actual Kara, who’s actually warm and nuzzling into her neck right now—always seemed to have that effect on her. And it’s like a flipped switch. Her lovingly teasing Kara was now pinning her to the bed with a cocky grin.

“So, what was it tonight?” Kara asked, scattering soft kisses down Lena’s throat, nipping at that sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. “Mile High Club? Or twins…? I know how much you like to be filled.”

“Red K,” Lena managed to get out, biting back a whine when Kara’s chuckles tickled her ear.

Kara clicked her tongue like she should have known, smile curving with a fondness so dear that Lena warmed all over. “Red K, of course… So, that’s how you want it tonight then?” Lena’s nod was small, almost imperceptible, but like always, it’s more than enough. “Well, I’m really sorry for being late then.”

“I’m sorry for getting started without you.”

“Yeah, but I like it when you feel good though…” Kara murmured, eyes wandering along with her hands as they ran up and down Lena’s body, gently kneading and squeezing here and there.

“So… make me feel good,” Lena said, rolling her hips against that firm bulge just starting to take shape between Kara’s legs. “Please.”

Kara kissed her, deep, tongue licking into her mouth in languid strokes, leaving Lena gasping and dizzy when she pulled back. “Any requests, darling?”

Lena exhaled a sheepish laugh, covering her face with her hands. “Make me suck your dick…? I didn’t get to in the simulation.”

“Yes, _ma’am_.”

Planting one last kiss to the tip of Lena’s nose, Kara disappeared, swooping just pass the foot of their bed, already undoing her belt.

“On your knees,” Kara told her, with all the authority of Supergirl and more, and Lena was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
